


Background Check

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blackwatch Era, Drunk Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports, dick stepping, improper use of a condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse has done his research on Commander Reyes. He knows what his boss likes.





	Background Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BingoMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingoMango/gifts).



> a thank you to my wife for editing this for me! this was written for bingomango and i hope it's everything that they wanted!

Jesse had learnt a few things about Gabriel Reyes since the first time they had hooked up (a quick handjob on the training range, nothing to write home about) and the one thing that stood out to him on the long list of Gabriel’s kinks and preferences was that his commander liked things dirty

He liked things _very_ dirty. 

And maybe he shouldn’t have been spent the last week researching his beloved boss, delving into what _really_ made him tick; what turned him on, what turned him off but… Jesse just couldn’t resist. He needed to know. He wanted nothing more than to please Gabriel and if a little bit of spying would let him accomplish that then he was happy to do it. After all, it _was_ what they were training him to do so _technically_ ; technically Gabriel couldn’t get mad at him. 

So Jesse knew that the bathroom was a great place to start the ball rolling, and he hadn’t hesitated to follow Gabriel when he excused himself halfway through a Blackwatch drinking session.

He had barely given Gabriel a chance to react to his presence; hadn’t even given him the chance to unzip as he barged in, not even bothering to check that the bathroom was empty before he knelt down in front of his boss, the coy look on his face dissipating the shock from Gabriel’s features. 

“What do you think you’re doing there McCree?” Gabriel asked, his voice low as he ran a hand over his face, letting out a sigh as he gazed down at Jesse with unfocused eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Jesse shrugged, darting his tongue out as he placed his hands on Gabriel’s thighs, sliding his palms upwards, his thumbs brushing over his crotch as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He knew exactly what he wanted; knew exactly how he wanted this to go down. Was he nervous? Yes; but it didn’t dampen his enthusiasm. He wanted Gabriel to feel good, wanted him to be comfortable around him; to do _anything_ with him, so that maybe this thing they had could be more than just a casual encounter once every blue moon. 

He took in a deep breath, moving his hands to Gabriel’s belt to unbuckle it, but the clasp was stiffer than he would have thought and Gabriel didn’t bother to help, instead, he leaned back against the wall, a smirk on his face as he watched Jesse struggle.

“I asked you what you’re doing,” Gabriel repeated, letting out a low chuckle as Jesse finally managed to undo his belt, his fingers moving to tug down his zipper, the back of his hand brushing over Gabriel’s semi as it pushed through the opening in his pants. He had only touched it once before, but he had thought about very little since that moment. The thought of sucking Gabriel’s cock, taking it and getting fucked by him, jerking him off as he fucked him… anything would have been good but Gabriel had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since the moment they had spent together. He had been concerned that maybe he didn’t do it for him; that maybe he wasn’t Gabriel’s type at the end of the day but he was determined. He wanted to be everything Gabriel needed.

Which was why he was on his knees in a dirty bathroom, his body trembling with anticipation as he tugged Gabriel’s boxers down just enough to pull his dick out. He was going to let him do whatever he wanted, even if it meant crossing the line into the unknown. Even if it meant doing something he didn’t fully understand.

“Jesse, I came in here to piss alright. I appreciate your enthusiasm but-”

“How drunk are you Boss? Doncha get what I’m doin’?” He asked, frowning as he shuffled forward, leaning back on his haunches as he stared up at Gabriel, his hand firmly around Gabriel’s cock, feeling the weight in his hand, the anticipation on his tongue as he thought about just taking him into his mouth. 

“I mean, the thought crossed my mind but… Listen, I’m drunk, are you really that desperate to suck my dick that you’re willing to…”

“Yeah, I’m desperate alright, I... “ He paused, swallowing hard, his face heating up as he watched the cogs turn in Gabriel’s head. “I wanna do anythin’ you wanna. _Everythin’_ you wanna. I know what gets you hot, an’ since I’ve known it, I ain’t been thinkin’ ‘bout nothin’ but- God, jus’ the fuckin’ idea of bein’ on my knees for you like this… lettin’ you do whatever you want… taking whatever you want me to take.” He let his voice trail off, his hand moving slowly along Gabriel’s cock, his fingers feeling out the veins; tugging at his foreskin just enough to push it back and reveal the head of his dick, a bead of piss pushing out and he felt himself salivate. He wasn’t sure how he had become this desperate. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was just the effect Gabriel had on him. Whatever it was, he found himself unable to give a shit as he stared up at Gabriel, just desperate for some kind of approval; some kind of validation. 

He could see Gabriel thinking it over, working out what to do. Clearly he hadn’t anticipated this kind of proposition but before Jesse could say anything else and make it awkward, Gabriel mumbled ‘fuck it’ under his breath and reached down, moving Jesse’s hand away from his cock so he could grip it himself, giving it a shake as Jesse leaned away, his hands resting on his thighs as he waited.

He must have looked like a dog waiting on a bone. 

Jesse felt his heart race as he watched Gabriel stand over him, his cock in his hand and a smug look on his face. He didn’t know what to expect, wasn’t sure what to do until Gabriel reached out with his free hand and slid his fingers through Jesse’s hair, moving his hand to the back of his head and holding him still as he let out a low groan. A moment later and he felt the first splash of piss hit his cheek, the smell overwhelming him as the hot fluid dripped down his skin and clung to his facial hair.

He felt Gabriel’s hand guide him, pushing his head to the side, the stream passing over his lips as it moved to his other cheek and he couldn’t resist darting his tongue out to get a taste, the tang making him grimace but Gabriel still didn’t let up, a deep moan escaping his lips as he stared down at Jesse. 

“Good boy,” Gabriel whispered, guiding his cock and the stream of piss to Jesse’s lips once again. “Open up.”

Jesse swallowed hard, his lips trembling as the hot liquid seeped into his mouth without him even complying, but he couldn’t resist opening his mouth. He wanted to please Gabriel; wanted to do this right and as the stream entered his mouth, he found himself closing his eyes, the hand in his hair tightening, tilting his head back, the piss dripping down his tongue, burning his throat, the excess dribbling down his chin and he couldn’t resist moving his hand to the front of his pants, grabbing his own cock and rubbing it as the tip of Gabriel’s dick pressed into his mouth. 

“Drink up, cowboy,” Gabriel mumbled, letting out a sigh and Jesse felt his mouth fill up, his hand rubbing his erection as he spluttered around Gabriel’s cock, the piss dripping out of his mouth, seeping down his throat as the stream slowly filtered off and Gabriel thrust into his mouth, the taste of urine making him feel dizzy; the smell intoxicating, leaving his head feeling fuzzy. He couldn’t believe what he was doing; what he was _allowing_ to happen, but as Gabriel’s other hand grabbed his head, he found himself going limp, letting Gabriel just use his mouth, fucking his now hard cock between his lips, forcing the remaining piss down his throat; pushing fat spurts of the hot liquid out of his mouth and down the hair on his chin. 

Just as he thought he had swallowed it all, another burst of piss hit the back of his throat and he found himself falling backwards, coughing and wiping his mouth, his eyes watering as he tried to swallow down what was left in his mouth but his throat was on fire, his senses overwhelmed. 

Despite the mess he was in, he felt a hand return to his head, brushing the hair from his forehead, Gabriel’s fingers tracing down his cheek, a smirk on his face. 

“Good boy,” Gabriel said again, licking his lips as he moved closer, his heavy boots landing on the ground between his knees and before he knew it, the toe of his boot was nudging at his crotch. 

Jesse let out a low groan as Gabriel moved his foot and pushed it down on his erection, the hard rubber of his soles pressing onto his zipper, the metal teeth biting into the soft flesh of his cock and he hated how much it turned him on. To see his commander above him, sneering down at him as he applied more pressure, forcing another moan from his throat, was too much and all he could do was lean his head into Gabriel’s hand, a whimper escaping his lips as Gabriel stepped on his dick. 

“Fuck, boss… jus’ please, stop teasin’ me like this,” he mumbled, his face on fire as Gabriel gave his hair another sharp tug before a hand was on his face, forcing him to open his eyes and meet his commander’s gaze. 

“I should have guessed you’d be into this kind of shit. A dirty cowboy, so willing to take orders and follow my commands. Is there a level of depravity you won’t sink to?” Gabriel asked, smirking as he leaned down, their faces so close that Jesse could capture his lips in a kiss if he dared to.

But he didn’t. Instead, he just knelt there and let Gabriel press down on his cock with his boot; let him examine his face, tilting it from side to side as he simply chuckled. 

“Would you let me fuck you on the floor? Are you willing to get on your hands and knees for me and let me have my way with you?”

“Oh fuck, yes,” Jesse blurted out, unable to hold back as Gabriel finally let up on his dick, his cock aching at the mere thought of Gabriel fucking him. 

“You don’t care that anyone could walk in at any moment and see you on the floor, reeking of piss, getting fucked by your superior officer?” Gabriel teased, moving his hand to Jesse’s shoulder and urging him down. He couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about how compliant he was, about how easily he was moved onto the floor, turning over and presenting his ass to Gabriel, his face pressed down into the dirty ground. He didn’t care; felt it fitting more than anything. 

The idea that someone could walk in on them just made it even hotter to him. He didn’t give a shit that anyone could witness this. Hell, if Jack walked in, he was pretty certain that would only turn him on more. To imagine a man like the Strike Commander seeing him in such a state made his balls throb, his dick already leaking at the mere thought of it. 

He let out a long breath against the tiled floor, groaning as he adjusted his knees, pushing his ass upwards until he felt Gabriel’s hands on his belt, unbuckling it and pulling his pants down just enough to reveal his ass, his cock falling out and bouncing between his legs as he rocked backwards into Gabriel’s exploring hands. He couldn’t even feel shame as Gabriel tugged his cheeks open and spat down at his hole; didn’t care that he was about to be fucked like this, on the bathroom floor. 

It was… so fucking hot to him. This was something he hadn’t known he had needed but now he was in this position, he was just desperate for it to happen. 

He couldn’t help but tense up as a finger was pressed inside him; roughly but with purpose, probing him deep and it was only as the second was added with such ease that he found himself turning around, looking down at Gabriel’s hand to see his finger’s sheathed within a condom, pumping in and out of his ass. 

“What are you doin’?” He murmured, his voice shaking as Gabriel’s fingers worked him open, finding all the right spots to press into as they fucked him. 

“Gotta get the lube from somewhere kid, it’s not like I carry a bottle around in the hopes that you’ll finally let me fuck you,” Gabriel replied, biting his lip as he looked at Jesse before he pulled his fingers out and snapped the condom at Jesse’s face.

“You coulda jus’ fucked me with it on.”

Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes as his hands pulled Jesse’s cheeks apart again before he spat down against his hole once more, a smirk on his lips. “But then I wouldn’t get to come inside you. You want me to come inside, right? Leave a mess inside and not just out?” He asked, clearly already knowing the answer as he lined his cock up, teasing Jesse’s hole with the tip, spitting down again before he pushed the head inside with his thumb, the extra digit stretching him wider, his hole throbbing already. 

Jesse didn’t bother to respond verbally. Instead, he simply nodded his head and turned his face back around, his eyes on the floor, his fists clenched as he steadied himself. He could feel Gabriel’s cock slowly sinking inside him, stretching him in the most satisfying way. If someone told him a week ago this was how Gabriel Reyes liked to fuck, he would have laughed and called them a liar but it turned out his perfect commander was just as depraved as he was - hell, probably even more so. 

Jesse couldn’t wait to find out.

“Good boy,” he repeated again, his hands sliding to Jesse’s hips, fingers digging in as he pushed in further until Jesse finally bottomed out and he hit home, settling deep inside Jesse’s ass. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Yeah? Well fuck, I ain’t got the words to describe how you feel,” he gasped out, moving to rest his head on his forearm, letting a strained moan escape his lips as Gabriel pulled out just enough to leave the tip in before slamming back inside, grunting as he leaned over Jesse and pressed his face between his shoulders. 

“Try and find some,” Gabriel commanded, his fingers pressing into Jesse’s skin, holding his body as he started to fuck into him with short, precise thrusts, the motion enough to make Jesse’s toes curl in his boots. 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He could barely formulate words right not, let alone be coherent enough to hold a conversation about how good it felt to finally have Gabriel fuck him. 

“Oh fuck you feel so good,” Jesse groaned out, raising his head only to have Gabriel slide his hand through his hair and shove his face down against the ground, all of his weight suddenly pressing onto him. If it was hot before, now he could barely handle it. Gabriel held him down, fucking him harder and he couldn't resist reaching between his legs to grab his own cock, groping himself as he gasped against the dirty floor.

“Yeah, good boy, touch yourself for me,” Gabriel whispered as he leaned over him, his voice hoarse and strained as he pounded into his ass relentlessly. “You're gonna come with my cock in your ass.”

Gabriel’s commanding tone went straight to his dick as he continued to stroke his cock, his balls tightening as his face was pushed down harder into the ground, his breath hitting his face in a hot wave as he let out a low moan. He could barely make another sound as Gabriel rutted into him harder; faster until he came into his fist, his fluids dripping down onto the tiles below him, a series of unintelligible noises escaping his throat followed by the weakest “fuck” under his breath.

“Just like that, just like that,” Gabriel whispered, leaning down, pressing his chest against Jesse’s back, loosening the hold on his head as he moved forward, rolling his hips. His cock pressed in deeper, Jesse’s body shaking as he Gabriel panted into his ear, his hand sliding around Jesse’s face to push his hair back. “Tighten up for me,” he mumbled under his breath and Jesse could feel his eyes staring at his face; watching his reaction as he tensed up just in time for Gabriel to fuck into him harder, his knuckles turning white as he braced himself on the floor. 

“M’tryin’,” he uttered, taking in a sharp breath as Gabriel continued to fuck him, his movements becoming hastier. He wanted Gabriel to feel good; wanted him to finish inside him more than anything else and it took all his effort to muster up the strength to push back against Gabriel, low moans falling from his lips, his body throbbing; his mind swimming. 

“I’m close, just… stay like that,” Gabriel grunted, his hand once again on Jesse’s forehead, tilting his head back so he could press his nose against Jesse’s temple, inhaling deeply before he brushed his lips against his skin. “You’re gonna let me come inside, huh?”

Jesse could do nothing else but nod, his limbs trembling, the hardness of the tiles biting into his skin briefly distracting him until Gabriel let out a low moan, his hips suddenly stilling as he thrust his cock deep inside, the sensation of fluids spilling from his dick and into his ass enough to make him groan as Gabriel rolled his hips a final time. 

“Mm, thank you,” Gabriel murmured, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s cheek before he eased himself upright, his cock slowly slipping from Jesse’s hole and he tried to suppress any further noises but another moan escaped his lips as he felt fluids dripping from him, wetness sliding down his balls. He was about to make a comment when he heard Gabriel stand up behind him, the towel dispenser whirring before he felt the rough sensation of Gabriel cleaning him up, a deep chuckle echoing throughout the room. 

“What’s so funny?” Jesse couldn’t resist asking as he pushed himself up, letting out a long sigh as he saw the indents from the tiles on his palms. Another moment passed before he felt Gabriel finish up and he turned himself over, landing with a loud thud on his ass, a sharp pain passing through him and the biting cold of the tiles was a relief if anything. The thought that Gabriel was laughing at him passed his mind until he saw the almost soft expression on his face as he crumpled up the paper towels in his hand and threw them blindly over his shoulder, actually managing to land them in the trash, much to Jesse’s surprise. 

“Nothing, nothing. I just…” Gabriel paused, shrugging as he reached down and fastened his trousers, still laughing under his breath. “Listen, I know you’re probably going to chalk this down to a drunken mistake but, I don’t know, part of me is hoping that you don’t.”

Jesse felt a frown tug on his features as he struggled to pull his trousers back up, his hands fumbling with his belt as he tried to redress himself. “What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely confused about what Gabriel was implying. Sure, they were both drunk, but he wasn’t about to overlook this; wasn’t about to forget what had happened. 

Then there was that laugh again, and Jesse found himself looking at Gabriel curiously, watching as he held his hand out for Jesse to take it. 

“Never mind. What do you say to coming back to my room for a shower?” Gabriel asked, a small smile on his face. “And maybe you could stay the night? If you want to, that is.”

Jesse scoffed, taking Gabriel’s hand and pulling himself to his feet, a goofy grin on his face as he leaned in towards Gabriel, stealing a kiss before he snatched his hat from the floor. “Of course I wanna,” he remarked, placing his hat back in his head with a wink before he took Gabriel’s hand again and led him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/torraroch) if you want to.


End file.
